The snake under the mask
by BellaAnastasiaPotter
Summary: Bella is going to Hogwarts. Tom riddle will teach her. Will they fall for one another, or will he use her? (Rated m for later chapters. Not for light readers.)
1. Chapter 1

_So hey guys. SRory I haven't uploaded or updated for a while. My computer is down, so I'm working off a iPad. So yeah._

"Bella wake up. It's time for your meeting." Screamed my mother.  
>"Mom, I'm not going." I scream back. Why won't she leave me alone?<br>"Get down here right now young lady." She yelled back up.  
>"Ok mom. Fine." I yell back. I slowly get out of bed, put on my dress, and head down to my meeting. The a guest from the riddle family is coming over and we all have to be on our best behavior. I am bellatrix black, age 10. I'm soon to be 11.<br>"Hurry up, they will be here any second." She yells. I walk down stairs. She gasps. "Did you look in the mirror? Go brush your hair again." She orders. I hear a knock on the door. She bites her lip. "Dobby!" She yells.  
>"Yes , what can Dobby do for you?" He asks.<br>"Get Bella a hair brush and brush her hair." She says. He does as he is told. After he brushes my hair, I walk into the dinning room.  
>"Sorry I am late mother and father. I was just making sure everything was in tip top shape." I say with a smile. I see who I believe is a Tom riddle from the riddle family. I curtsy for him. " Hello." I say. He smiles at me. He takes my hand and kisses it.<br>"You must be Bella. Your father talks of you fondly." He says with a smile. I see my two younger sisters look at me with shock. I smile at him. I sit down, and he takes the seat to my left. He sits at the head of the table where my father sits. My father takes his left side, I on his right. We begin to eat our breakfast. Once I eat a few bites I say, "how long will you be here ?"  
>"Bella, don't be rude." Says my mother.<br>"None seance. It's a perfect question." He says to her. He then looks at me. "I will be staying for four night." He says. I nod.  
>"That's good." I say and go back to eating.<p>

After we are all done eating, I head outside to play. I hear my sister scream. I run over to her. "Crissa, what is it?" I ask her. She points at the ground.  
>"Snake!" She screams. I look at it and laugh. I pick up said snake. I hear the door open.<br>"Bella, what are you doing? Put that down." My mom yells out. I hold the snake. I see my father and Tom run out. "What is it?" Asks my father.  
>"Bella is scaring poor narcissia with that snake." She says.<br>"No I'm not, I'm taking it away from her." I say and I start to walk to a tree.  
>"Bella, would you come here?" Asks Tom. I nod and walk to him. "I believe that is my snake, nargia." He says. The snake slithers from me to him. "That's odd, she never lets anyone but I touch her." He says. "She must like you." He says. I smile.<br>"I have always loved snakes." I say. He laughs. "Well then you can watch her." He says. He hands her back to me and goes back inside. I smile. I walk to a tree, put her up it, and then climb up after her. I sit in the tree, and end up drifting to sleep.

"BELLA!" Someone yells. I jump. I lose my balance and fall out of the tree. I close my eyes, ready for impact. I feel something, but it doesn't hurt. I open one eye. It's Tom. I open my other eye and stare up at him. He carries me to my dad. He puts me down. "Thank him Bella." He says. I turn to Tom.  
>"Thank you for catching me." I say with a blush. He nods. I give him the snake and turn to my dad. "Yes father?" I ask.<br>"Tom will be sleeping in your room, seeing as you have two beds. Understood?" He asks.  
>"Yes father." I say. When we have guest, they are always in my room.<br>"Do everything he asks of you, got it?" He asks.  
>"Yes father." I say,<br>"Good, show Tom to your room." He says. I nod. I take his hand and bring him to my room.  
>"You can have what ever bed you want ." I say.<br>"Please, call me Tom when we are in privet." He says. I nod.  
>"Yes, Tom." I say. He walks over to my bed.<br>"I'm guessing this one is yours?" He says. I nod. "I will take the other one then." He says. I shake my head.  
>"You can have mine. It's more comfy." I say. "Dobby!" I yell.<br>"Yes, what can Dobby do for you?" He asks.  
>"Change the bed spreads around. Now!" I say. He does. "Good." I smile. I grab food that was on my shelf. "Here." I give him it.<br>"Thank you . You are the nicest." He says and poofs away.  
>"You feed that thing?" Asks Tom.<br>"Yes." I say. He nods.  
>"Well then, I think it's about time we go eat lunch. Would you like to join me on a picnic?" He asks.<br>"I would love to." I say.

After we tell my mother and father and get the food we head out. He brings me to a place on a hill under a cherry tree. "We will eat here." He says. I nod. I set up the blanket and sit. I open the basket and get everything out. "Here." I say and set him a plate. He sits. "Your father says you play the violin and piano." He says. I nod. He reaches into a bag I didn't notice he had and he pulls out my black violin. "Play." He says. I blush. "I'm not that good." I say. He laughs. "Your father told me you can." He says. I take it and stand. I close my eyes and I start to play ave Maria. Once I am done I have a few tears in my eyes and I sit. I look at him and hand him the violin. He puts it down and takes my head in his hands. He rubs his thumb over my cheek whipping the tears away. "That was beautiful." He says. "So I hear your birthday is tomorrow. Eleven you will be." He says. I nod. "I will take you out." He says. He drops his hands and begins to eat. We eat in mostly silence and after a bit we finish. "Bella, have you thought of being a death eater?" He asks. I look at him. "A death eater?" I ask. "No I haven't given it much thought, though it sounds like a splendid thing to do Tom." I say. He chuckles. "Good. We will start your training soon. You will be the top of all your classes." He says.

_What will happen between Bella and Tom? Will there love blossom, or will they be driven apart?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I know I haven't updated this story. Bit I have big plans for next few chapters. I already have up to chapter 6 written. I will be uploading throughout the week. Stay tuned. R&R!**_

When we get home my father and mother look from the dark lord to me.  
>"I hope Bella was good." My mother says. "I'm sorry for the trouble she put you through." She says.<br>"What trouble? Your daughter was wonderful. You need to stop treating her like she is the worst thing that happened to you." The dark lord says. My mothers mouth drops open. My father walks over, and he bows. "Forgive my wife for her nonsense." He says. My lord waves him off.  
>"No matter tomorrow I will be taking deer Bellatrix here out to get her things for Hogwarts. She and I will be out all day, don't expect us back until late. We will be heading to our room now." He says. He walks. When he doesn't hear me coming, he turns around. "Bellatrix, come with me." He says. I hurry after him. We walk up the stairs together and get to mine, I mean, our room. "Bella." He says.<br>"Yes?" I ask.  
>"Come sit on my lap." He says after he sits down. I sit on his lap. He turns me to him so my legs are around his waist. "You are beautiful." He says. I blush. He kisses my cheek. I smile. He pulls back. "And now, you may go and get clothing for tomorrow and head to bed. We will be up early." He says. I nod and I get off him. I go to my wardrobe and get out a nice black dress. I go and lay in my bed. "Bella." Tom says. I sit up.<br>"Yes Tom? I ask.  
>"Don't tell anyone about what we do in privet." Is all he says and then he lays down. I do the same. I try to sleep, but keep thinking of the kiss he gave me. I finally fall asleep.<p>

"Bella." I hear a silky voice say. "Bella, wake up." The voice says again. I open my eyes. I see Tom and I smile.  
>"Morning Tom." I say as I stretch out.<br>"Morning kitten." He says back. I blush and sit up. My smile gets brighter.  
>"It's my birthday." I say. He nods and pulls me up out of bed, throwing me over his shoulder. I squeal and laugh. "Bella shhhh. Don't wake up the rest of the family." He says.<br>"What time is it?" I ask.  
>"11:55 pm." He says. "I want you awake for when you turn 11. It's important." I nod. Four minutes pass. "Look out the window." He says. I do. As soon as the clock hits 12:00, the moon goes red. It stays red until 12:01, where it goes black. It is so beautiful. I turn to Tom and start to cry.<br>"It's beautiful." I voice my thoughts. He nods.  
>He kisses my forehead and mutters, "happy birthday Bella." He lays on his bed. "Go back to bed, we have a big day." I nod and fall back asleep. I am awaken again by Tom in the morning. He has Dobby there, with food on a plate. "This is breakfast. May I join you?" He asks. I nod, we eat together in bed, and then once done, we get up. I get dressed in my bathroom and come out with my hair and makeup done. I look stunning, and the look on toms face tells me I look a lot older then I am. I smile and walk past him.<br>"Come on." I say as we walk down stairs.  
>Once down there we walk outside to where two beautiful night mares are. I gasp. One was a boy, other a girl. They have amazing wings. They are black , one with a blood red moon on one, the other, a snake. He leads me to the female with the moon and helps me up. He then gets on the other one. He shows me basic stuff and we fly. We get to the bank fast. We do our shopping for my books and robes and things. We finally get to where the wands are. I smile. We walk in, and Olivander sees us. He stares a moment, then says,<br>" , what a surprise. And is this ?" He asks. I smile and nod. "Here to get a wand are we? Well then, you may look around for the one that is to be yours. Tell me when one feels right." He says and goes back to doing what ever he was doing before we walked in. The something was helping a ginger women. She looks about my age. I walk around with Tom and look at wands. We open case after case but never find one. I back up and say, "I can't find one," to Olivander. He looks surprised.  
>Tom looks at him and then says, "get the one from the back." Olivander looks nervous for a second. Then he goes and grabs it. He opens it and I pick it up. "How it feel?" Olivander asks.<br>I smile. "It feels... Right." I say. Tom smiles.  
>"It's walnut, dragon heart string, 12 12 in, unyielding." Says Olivander. I nod. We pay for it and leave. Not long after that, Tom stops me and says, "let's get a dress for tonight. You parents want to through you a ball. Come along." He says and we go find a tailor.  
>We see a tailor shop and walk in. The bell rings and someone pops out of the back room. They see us and gasp. I look at the lady and she hurries to get to our side. "Hello , ." She says. We nod. "Hello." We both say.<br>"We are here to get Bella a dress for tonight." He says.  
>"Tonight? That's such short notice." She says.<br>"Is that a problem?" I ask.  
>She bits her lip, "no, I guess I could make due. Come along Deery." She says to me. I follow. We walk out back where she takes measurement of me.<br>"My parents want it white, but I would rather have red and black." I tell here she nods.  
>"I can work with that. Ok, your good to go, send I'm please." She says, I do. Soon she is done. We walk around some more and go buy a pet for me. I get a black cat, and name her pokhot. It means lust in Russian.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Heres chapter three. I told you I was updating this week. It hasn't even been a day. :) R&R_**  
>I walk into my house, and all hell broke lose. "BELLA!" My mom yelled.<br>"Yes mother?" I ask. She hands me balloons.  
>"The elf's are not working fast enough. Please be a deer and go blow these up." I nod and go to my room. I make the helium tank float up behind me. I get up there and Tom is there. "Balloon duty." I say. He laughs.<br>"You blow them up, I will tie them." He says. We get to work. Buy the time we are done, we have so many white balloons it almost makes me sick. "This color shows off your pure Bella, though it makes me sick." Says Tom. I smile. "Let's go get your dress." He says before we apparition. We end up right in front of the tailor shop. We walk in. "Are you done?" He asks. She nods and brings out a long flowing white dress. She has be put it on and I look at Tom. "You look so pure in white." He smiles.  
>"Now when you are ready, just spin in it will change into a lovely black and red dress. It's a one time use though so only use it tonight." She says. I nod and go back into the the changing room and change. We go back home and I get straight to doing my make up. I put black eye liner on my eyes and red lip stick. I put on shinny black eye shadow and curl my hair. I hear people start to get here and music, light and soft, playing. When I'm ready, I walk out and hear Tom gasp. I look at him. He looks good in a suit.<br>"How do I look?" I ask.  
>He smiles. "You make white not look awful. It's very beautiful on you. You are very beautiful." He says. I smile. "Shall we?" I ask. He takes my arm and we walk out. We walk to the top of the stair case and everyone looks at us. They gasp when they see me, and then gasp again when they see who I'm with. I smile and we walk down the stairs. My father is at the end of the stairs waiting for me. When he reaches me, I grab his arm. Tom lets me go. I smile, and we dance. The first dance is always the father daughter dance. We twirl around, slowly dancing. Once it ends, Tom comes over and steals me from my father. I smile as we dance. We twirl around the ball room, never making a circle where we began. I feel like a feather as he lifts me and spins me. "Bella, your dress." He says and I look down. He smiles. He takes me a spins me fast. Everyone is watching. My dress changes and becomes something I never would have expected. It's red on top, black on bottom. It's strapless and short. I look like a whore. I love it. I look at Tom. He looks at me with a hunger I never saw before. He brings me to him and whispers, "you look sexy." I feel his hand on my back move a little towards my butt. People around us don't see it, it only moving a little. The songs ends and my mother storms over.<br>"Bella, what is this?" She asks pointing at my dress.  
>Tom speaks up, "I did it."<br>He then takes me and leads me away from my mother. I dance with other guys, never letting them get to close. Some try to touch my ass, but I always get out of it. Once the party is over I was with Tom back to our room.  
>"Tom, can I have one last dance before bed?" I ask.<br>He nods. Music starts to play and we dance around our room.  
>"Now that no one is around." He says and then kisses my cheek. He puts his hand on my ass and picks me up. He wraps my legs around him as we dance. "Bella." He says then moves to my neck.<br>I gasp "Tom." He smiles into my neck as he kisses it. I hold onto him. The music ends.  
>"Bella, it's time for bed." He says.<br>He brings me into the bathroom connected to my room.  
>"Wash up." He says.<br>He puts me down, to my dislike. I wash my face in the sink. My makeup runs off and leaves little streak marks. Tom gives a little laugh when he sees it. My face gets red. I quickly get rid of the makeup streaks and turn back to him. I reach up like a small infant does when they want to be carried. He picks me up and starts to kiss my neck some more. He brings me to my bed and knees on it. He slowly slides me onto my back on my bed, him over me. His hands are on my hips, pushing me down. I hold onto him.  
>"Bella, your eleven. Not now." He says.<br>I let go and he sits up between my legs. He runs his hands up and down my legs.  
>"Your so beautiful." He says. He stands and takes off his tie and shoes. We lost my shoes when he was carrying me. He undoes his shirt and lays in his bed.<br>"Night Bella." He says.


	4. Chapter 4

Life goes on as always. Then comes the day I get my Hogwarts letter. My mom and dad send a letter back basically saying that I will be there. A while later is the day I leave. I have been waiting for this day for ever. My mother doesn't even care I'm going. My father says his good buys. Tom brings me to the train station. I get on, then he follows me. "Tom, why are you getting on the train?" I ask. "I'm the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts." He says. I just look at him. He smiles. I see the gingered haired girl from the wand shop run up to us. "O my god. You're Bellatrix black, of the house of blacks right? And your Tom riddle." She says. I hit her. She looks at me. "It's , seeing as he's our teacher you draft girl." I say. She nods then runs off. Tom leads me to whee the other teacher are staying. "Bella, you may sit with us." He says. I nod. When he pulls the shade open everyone stares at us. "Hey Tom." Some of them say. There eyes drift to me. "Aaaaa you must be Bellatrix Black." Says one with dark hair. I nod. "She will be sitting with us. She doesn't play well with others." He says. They laugh. They all go back to talking. Tom puts our stuff up in the holding places. He sits us at a empty both. The in tire back end of the train is a bunch of booths for teachers to sit in. Tom sits next to me, his hand on my leg. "Why don't you go introduce your selfs to your teachers and see if you can get on there good side?" He asks. I groan. "Do I have to?" I ask. He nods. "Fine." I get up and sit on his lap as I go by him. After I get up, I smile at him. I walk to the teacher at one booth. All male. "Hey." I say. They all look at me. "Hi." They say. "Can I sit?" I ask. They nod. The black haired man moves over to let me in. "I'm professor snape. I teach potions." He says. I shake his hand. "I'm professor filtwick. I teach charms." Says a small man across the table. I shake his hand. "I'm professor slughorn, I help snape." He says. He is a big guy. I smile. "I'm Bellatrix Black." I say. They all nod. I hear someone make a ahem noise behind me. I look and there is a old women there. I stand and bow. "Hello, I'm Bellatrix Black." I say. She seems surprised at the bowing. "Deer, you don't have to bow. Come with me." She says. I follow her and she leads me to her table. "Everyone this is Bellatrix Black." She says. They all look at me. "Hi." I say with a smile and a head tilt. "I'm professor McGonagall." She says. "I teach transfiguration." I nod. "I'm professor sprout. I teach herbology." Says another. I nod. "And I'm professor hooch. I teach flying." She says. I smile at them all. "I would love to stay and chat, but I must get back to . He's watching me while here."I say and walk away. I get back there. He stands and I slide in to the seat. He then sits and I put my head on the table. He puts his hand on my leg. He makes small circles on my leg. "I think I'm going to put on my uniform." I say. "Our bags are over there." He says, pointing at the place above the male teachers booth. I smile. I walk over and reach up for it. I know I can't reach it without being on a seat, but I reach for it anyway. "Do you need help?" Asks snape. "Can I step on your seat to get my bag?" I ask. He nods. I go to stand on it, and the train takes a sharp turn. I fall back. I close my eyes, waiting to hit the floor. Instead a hand wraps around me. "Bellatrix." I hear. I open my eyes. Snape caught me. "Are you ok?" He asks. I nod. I put my hands on the floor and back flip out of his hold. "Thank you." I smile. "Your flexible." Says slughorn. I nod. "Can I get my bag now?" I ask. Shapes stands and grabs it. "Here." He says. I smile. I carry it into the bathroom with me and change. I come back out with my robe around my arm. I place it on toms seat. I walk in the short skirt and tight shirt. There Hogwarts clothing, I might have bought them to small though. I come back over and stand on snapes seat. I put my bag back. I feel all there eyes on me. I put it up and then sit down in snapes seat. "How much longer till we get to the school?" I ask. Snape says, "about half a hour." I nod. "Thanks again, for catching me." I say. He nods. I stand up and go back to Tom. I sit down. "They where all starring up your skirt and then at your ass." He says. I laugh. "I have a black thong on." I say. He smiles at me. "So tempting." I smile back. Then my face turns into a frown. "We won't be able to hang out as much at school, will we?" His smile turns sad. "Not as much, but we can still hang. It will be fine." He says. I nod. Not long after that did we reach the school. I put on my robe and walk off the train. "First years this way." Says a big man. He's half giant. "Hello." I say to him. He looks at me. I smile. "Well hello little lady." He says. "Where are we going?" I ask. "This way. Follow her." He point to a female teacher. I nod. We walk into what I'm guessing is the great hall. The headmaster stands. He makes a speech and then brings out a thing they call a sorting hat. Like ten people go, then me. I stand up and sit. The hat doesn't say anything. We all wait. The hat finally says, "this girl is hard to read. I can't decide!" The head master stands up and takes the hat. He motions for snape and Tom to come get me. The crest on my shirt has all four houses on it. Tom and snape lead me to the headmaster office. "Bella, this is bad." Says Tom. Snape stops. "You call her Bella? You let him call you Bella?" He asks. I nod. "Can I call you Bella?" He asks. I nod. We get there and they sit me down. I look at them both and I feel like I'm about to cry. I do. Tears stream over and I feel like my makeup is running. They both notice it and sit on both sides of me. They each take one of my hands. "It's ok Bella." They say, trying to make me ok. The headmaster comes in about a hour later. He sees me crying. Tom and snape look up at him. I look up. "What's wrong with me?" I ask. "Nothing." Says Tom. The headmaster sighs. "He's right. We just need to place you in a house. How about you pick one?" He says. "Slytherin." I say. He nods. "I can't change your crest though. Everyone will have to just know your Slytherin." He says. I nod. "Sevures, Tom, please take her to the special housing." He says. They do. Turns out special housing was a extra dorm in the teachers housing. Turns out it is right between Snapes and Toms dorm. "Make yourself at home, if you need anything just call us." Says Tom. I nod. They both leave and I go in tithe bathroom. I do my makeup and sneak out of my room. I knock on what I think is Toms door. He said he was to the left I think. I knock again and snape answers. Nope, I was wrong. "Hey." I say. "Can I come in?" I ask. He nods. I walk in. He closes the door. "What's the matter?" He asks. "I didn't get to eat at the feast." I say. He nods. He leaves and brings Tom in. They talk between one another. Snape leaves and Tom comes over to me. He then back hands me. I fall on the floor. "Owwww." I say. I look up at him. "Never go to him before me." He says. I hold my face. "I forgot what door was yours. I thought you said yours was to the left." I say. He looks at me. "I'm sorry." He takes out his wand and heals the smack. It makes the mark leave, but it still hurts. About two minutes later snape is back with food. He has three plates and three cups. He has juice and wine. He sets up a table and chairs. He sits me down between him and Tom. He sets the cups and plats on it. We all sit. "Bella, would you like some juice?" He asks. "Your kidding, right?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Why can't I have wine?" I ask. "Your not old enough." He says. "Let her have some." Says Tom. He does and I drink it. "Thank you professors." I say. They nod. I feel one foot of them touch my leg. Then I feel them other foot touch my legs. I sit there and look at them both. I smile. I move back so there feet hit one another. They both stand. "Guys, I'm eleven." I say. "We know, but your sexy." Says Tom. Snape stares at him. "I know you think that. You have said it many times." I say. Snape looks at me. "What do you think?" I ask him. "Your sexy." He says. I stand and move all the plats off the table. They fall to the ground. I crawl onto the table and lay on my back. "You boys hungry? Your meal is on the table." I say. Snape sinks down and starts to kiss me. Tom runs his hands down my body as he walks around me. He kisses up my legs and kisses each thigh. I gasp, and snape slips his tongue into my mouth. We start to make out. Tom kisses back down my leg and stands. "Snape, stop." He says. Snapes head snaps up. I look at Tom. "She's eleven and not ready." He says. Snape nods and sits up. I whimper and try to pull him back. He doesn't let me. I sit up and whimper more. I try to pull Tom to me, but he won't let me. "Bella go back to your room." He says. I nod. "Bye." I say. Tom comes with me and pushes me against the wall in the hall. "Don't do that again. I almost couldn't stop myself. Get into your room NOW!" He growls. I whimper and open my door, slipping in. I change, go to my bed, and fall asleep.

_**so what do you think? Is Tom to hard on her? Or not hard enough? Also looking for a beta. Message me if you want the job.**_


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up hearing foot steps outside my door. I get up in my silk black short nightgown and open my door. Slughorn is there.

"Bellatrix, morning." He says. I cross my arms and yawn, leaning against the door.

"Morning." I say.

"Bella, you still have a hour before you need to be up." Says Tom as he walks out.

I groan. "I can't get back to sleep. Erg. I'm just going to get ready." I say. I smile at slughorn. "See you in class." I walk back into my room, using magic to close the door. I grab pokhot. "Morning beautiful."I say. She purrs. I get in the shower and wash up. I took a ten minute shower. I get dressed and do my makeup. I have half a hour left. I go to the potions class, my first class of the day. Snape is there. I set my stuff down right in front of his desk. I walk around my desk and go to his. He is sitting there, working on something. "Hi professor." I say. He looks at me with a smile.

"Morning Bella." He says. I walk around his desk and lean over him. I lean on him, and put my arms around him. "What you doing?" I ask.

He smiles. "Setting up for the first class." Hey says.

"I like your smile." I say. He laughs a deep sexy laugh. "That's sexy also." I say. I kiss his cheek. "Can you turn around?" I ask. He turns around. I straddle his lap and kiss his mouth. He turns back around and pushes me into the desk. I have to bend as to not break my back. He kisses my neck. "Snape, your so talented." I say.

"Bella, you shouldn't be wearing clothes to small for you." He says. "Is that all you own?" He asks. I nod. He then strokes me. Snape strokes up and down my thigh, getting closer and closer everything. Right before he does someone yells.

"Bella!" I hear. I look over snapes shoulder and Tom is there. I bite my lip.

"Hi, Tom." I say. He is mad.

"Get off him." He says. I stand, snape letting go of me. "Come here." He says. I walk over and he brings his hand up. He slaps my face and I stare at him. Snape stands.

"Don't you dare hit her." He says. I look up at Tom. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me." I say begging him.

"You can't be such a slut Bellatrix!" He says. Him using my full name hurts me more then anything. I notice my nose is bleeding.

"Professor, may I go to the infirmary?" I ask, spitting out blood. He nods. "Don't tell anyone he did that." I say to him. I walk out and walk to the infirmary.

When I get there the nurse stares at me. "Dearie, what happen?" Asks the nurse.

"I was beet by some of the older kids. They where mad because I'm different." I say. She leads me to a bed and lays me down. She gets me a bucket and I puke. Blood and my dinner from last night come up. She pats my back. "There there." She says, then a boy walks in with his face bleeding. She leaves me and tends to his needs. Once I feel better the nurse cheeks me out and I head back to potions. The class is about 3/4 of the ways threw. Only about ten minutes left. I walk in with a note and give it to snape.

"Sorry I'm late." I say.

" , you will have to come by after school to get all the potion safety notes. As for now, go take a set next to Molly." He says. I walk over and sit. She smiles at me, but I just stare straight ahead. I take out paper and get to writing as snape continues his lesson.

After class I walk up to snape and sit on his desk. "I'm sorry." I say. He looks at me. "I'm sorry Tom got mad at you. I will leave you alone for now on." I say. He laughs.

"Bella, it's alright. But come by after school, ok? You need these notes." He says. I nod. I walk out and to my next class.

My next class is charms with filtwick. I walk in and sit in the front. Not many people are there yet. He sees me and walks over. "Hi Bellatrix, how is school so far?" He asks. I shrug.

"I got beet up this morning. Went to the infirmary. I'm fine now though." I say. He nods. "I got hurt on my back from bending, Do you have a charm that will help?" I ask as I lift my shirt. I lift it enough so he can see part of my lacy bra and the mark.

"O deer." He says. He stars at me. I put my shirt down and he blinks. "Yes, I do have something to help." He walks to his desk and grabs a lotion. "Just rub this on it." He says. "Maybe after class." He adds. I nod and class starts. It was all just boring rules and safety shit. After class I walk around his desk.

"Do you think you could help me put it on?" I ask lifting my shirt. He gulps and nods. He takes some of the lotion and put it on the mark. I make sexy pain noises. He put more then enough. Once he is done I let my shirt fall. "Thanks professor." I say in a sexy voice and walk out the door.

My next class is transfiguration with McGonagall. I walk in and the kid from the infirmary is there. He smiles at me. I ignore him and sit in the back of the room. She talks about rules. Her rules are short, so we get to practice. Before we can turn into a animal, we must turn something else into a animal. She gives each one of us string. I turn it into the tail of a rat. "Done." I say. I look up and the rest of the class stares at me. No one has even came close to turning there's. McGonagall walks over.

"How did you do it?" She asks. I shrugs.

"I felt like the rat tail would be the best pick for something as small as this string." I say. She nods and brings me over a brick.

"Tonight practice." She says. The class ends and it's time to eat. After lunch I have defense against the dark arts. I go to lunch, eat, then leave within five minute. Lunch is a half hour long. I go to my class.

I walk in and Tom is there. He looks at me. "Hi." I say.

"Hello, ." He says. I break. I start crying. "I'm sorry I went to snape. I just wanted to feel loved. No one in my family loves me. I wanted to know how it feels." I say. Tom stands and walks over to me. He hugs me and kisses my forehead.

"There there Bella. I love you." He says. I cry in his arms. His snake slithers over and up my leg. "She loves you also." He says, I smile. I walk with him around his desk. "How was Snape anyway?" He asks. I laugh.

"Skillful." I say. He smiles. He sits me on his desk.

"Really? Then wait for this." He ducks his head down. He kisses my thigh. He keeps going, teasing. I groan. He pulls back and then takes out his wand. He removes my thong. He puts his wand in me. I gasp. He smile and says a spell under his breath. I gasp as pain shoots through my body. It hurts but feels good. He lets off the spell and I fall off his desk into his lap.

"What was that?" I ask.

"A spell." He says. He takes me and put me on his desk again. We kiss and stuff. After a while we hear kids coming. He chuckles. I get up and sit in a seat. People come in. And then I look at Tom. He smiles at me. Shit my thong.

"Professor." I say to him. He smiles more. The kids all get here.

"There will be no talking when I speak. There will be no use of magic on other students unless in my class and supervised. Some of you will be much better then others at this. Those of you who are better will be put in advanced placement, the rest will stay in reg." he says. "Now I'm going to teach you all your patronum. You think of something happy and just say expecto patronum." A light comes out of his wand. It turns into a snake. That's when his snake slithers up my leg and wraps around it. She begins to do something I would never expect. She begins to eat me out. Toms eyes are scanning the room and he sees me. The he sees his snake. He keeps going, then smiles. "You ginger girl, come." He says. Erg, Molly. " Try the spell." He says. She does, and fails. "Everyone, partner up and try the spell." He says. Everyone gets up. He comes over to me. "Don't worry, to everyone, the snake isn't there." He smiles. "There's a odd number, me and you will practice." He says. I stand with the snake still eating me out. He brings me out front. I think of the time I fell out of the tree and Tom caught me. A light shows from my wand, then vanishes. "Try a happier memory." He says. His snake slithers around so her tail is facing my hole. She slithers backwards, and her tail go in me. I close my eyes and think of when Tom first kissed me. I get a better light, and the start of a animal. Then I think of when he and snape messed with me. I say "expecto patronum." A snake and a cat come out.

"Bella, you have two patronums." Says Tom. His snake slithers up more into me. She messes around in me. She then slithers out and leaves me alone. Class ends. I go to Tom and get my thong back.

The rest of the day is a boor. The end comes and I go to snape to get notes. "Let's go to my room." He says. We go there and Tom comes along. Snape gives me notes. Then Tom tells snape about the snake. He laughs and looks at me. He whispers something to Tom. Tom smiles. We go over the notes and then Tom sits. He puts me on his lap. We kiss and for the first time in forever, it's nice. Not hard, not soft. Perfect.

"Well, it's time for bed." Snape says. I stand and walk to my room. I lay in my bed and sleep.

_(sorry for the no updates for ever. Here it is. I have just gotten caught up in everything.)_


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I wake up and get ready for school. Again I wake up with the teachers. Instead of going to sanpe, I go to hooch. I walk onto the filed. "Hello?" I call. She walks out.

"Hello Bella." She says. I smile at her.

"I wanted to know if I could practice flying around a bit before school." I say. She smiles.

"One second." She walks into the shed and grabs a broom. She throws it to me and I catch it. She smiles at me. "Now put it on the ground and say up." She says. I had a broom when little. I put it on the ground and it floats up without even a word.

"I had a broom when younger." I say. I sit on it. "May I?" I ask. She nods. I fly up into the sky. I fly around a bit and then I stand on my broom. I balance on it and fly around. When I want to go down I put pressure on the front. I go down and slow. I land and step off my broom. Hooch stares at me. "Thanks." I say. I give her the broom and walk away.

I go to breakfast. I sit there in silence as I eat. The boy from before comes over. "Hi." He says. I look at him. "Can I sit?" He asks.

"I don't know, is your ass broken?" I ask. He laughs and sits.

"I'm James." He says.

"I don't care." I say.

"Your Bellatrix black, right?" He asks. I just ignore him and eat. I see Tom and smile.

"Hi professor Riddle!" I yell and wave. He waves and comes sit down.

"Hi Bella." He says. He looks at James. "Hello ." I smile.

"Tom, can we practice shielding today?" I ask. He nods. James stares.

"She can call you that?" He asks. I nod.

"Tom lived with my family over the summer. I know him on a personal level." I say. "Now if you don't mind, I need to go see Severus to get ready for his potion class today." I say and walk away, grinning.

I walk to the potions room. "Can I start early?" I ask. He looks at me and nods. I get my Calderon, and clean it of any dust. "What do I do?" I ask.

"You need to make a simple transfiguration potion. For this you need DNA from that person." He says. He then tells me the other ingredients. I smile.

"One second." I run back to the dinning room. I see Tom. "Tom, can I have a piece of your hair?" I ask. He pulls one out and gives me it. I run back to snapes room. "Got it." I say. I drop it in the Calderon with everything else and stir. I let it sit and then I stir it again. Breakfast ends, and I take a scope of my potion. I drink it and almost gag. This is awful! I feel my body change. I become taller, and a man. The first thing I do is look down my pants. I'm huge, which means Tom is huge. I smile at snape. "Hey." I say. It's my voice. He walks over to me. He pulls me to his level and kisses me fast on the lips. I kiss back. We pull apart.

"Yep, that's Bella." He says. He goes back to his desk and people file in.

"Morning professor Snape. Morning professor Riddle." I hear. After everyone is here I laugh. They hear a female laugh.

"Snape, tell them." I say.

"Everyone this is Bellatrix Black. She made a pollijuice potion and it was a great success." He says. They all look at me. I smile. "Now Bellatrix you have to wait to let it wear off, but you can keep making potions." He says. "As for the rest of you, look in your books for the potions instruction." They nod and get to work. "Bella, you may start the love potion. It's a little advanced but with your skill, I think you can manage." He says. I nod and go to the back of the room to grab a book. The only one left is a old looking book. I open it and it has "The pure blood prince" as the last entry. I take it to my seat. We where suppose to buy them, but Tom told me not to. I see why. I take it and look inside. All the ingredients are right there. I get everything I need. It says to cut the bug, but the shell is to hard. I squish it instead. A lot of this is impossible, so I make it possible. After I'm done I walk up to snape.

"It's done." I say. It's a little vial of pinkish potion, he takes it.

"Does anyone want to be Bella's test subject?" He asks. That boy James stands.

"I will." He says. He sniffs it. "It smells like home, moms cooking. It's my favorite." I laugh.

"Very well Bellatrix." Snape says. I smile.

"What's that smell?" Someone asks. We all start sniffing the air.

"Yes, that's the scent of a love potion. It will smell different to all of you. It's your favorite scent. Let's go around the room and see what everyone smells, shall we?" He starts in the back with a girl who black/brown hair, not as beautiful as mine, but close.

"I smell the sea." She says. Everyone goes off on what they smell.

Molly goes, "I smell my house, with my family and my mom is making cookies." She says.

"I smell my moms famous pie." Says James. We all kinda look at him. "What about you Bella?" James asks.

"I smell chocolate, blood, death, in a meadow with dew." Everyone just stairs at me.

"Your insane." Says James.

I laugh like a sociopath. "Thank you." End of class comes and I walk up to snape. "What do you smell?" I ask.

"I smell vanilla, rosemary and mint." He says. That's what I smell like.

"I see, so your favorite scent is me?" I ask.

"If I could bottle you up and smell your forever I would." He says. I laugh.

"Well I got to go. May I take some of your pollijuice potion so I can turn into you?" I ask. He nods. I grab a vile of that and a vile of love potion.

I walk up to riddles class later that day. I drink the pollijuice potion, seeing as everyone is in lunch. I walk in and Tom is right there. He looks up at me, and groans.

"What do you want snape?" He asks. I walk up to him and I sit on his lap. I kiss him. "Bella, what are you doing?" He asks. I laugh.

"Nothing." I say.

"This is why you needed my DNA. Potion class." He says. I nod. When I was in snapes I found one with my DNA in it. I took it and dumped the rest down the drain.

"I want to mess with your class a little, please?" I ask. He groans.

"Fine." He says. I nod. I stand up.

"One more thing." I look down my pants. "Your bigger." I say to him. His face get red.

"Did you really?" He asks. I nod.

"You would kill me with that thing." I say. I hear people coming down the hall. I stand at the front of the class as everyone files in.

"Good afternoon class." Says Tom.

"Afternoon." Says everyone.

"Professor why is professor snape in here?" Asks a girl.

"I'm not snape." I say. They all look at me. James laugh.

"It's Bella." He says. I walk up to him and slap him.

"It's Bellatrix to you." I say. He nods. I take my potion and drink it so I'm me again.

"Ok everyone, we are going to learn simple shield spells. Bella, please come up here." He says. I walk up. "Now throw any spell you like at me." He says. I nod.

"Expelliarmus." I say.

Tom smiles and says "finit." He deflects my spell. "Is that all you got little Bella?" He smirks. "Hurry up kitten." He says. My face gets red. How dare he use such words on me?

"Incendio." I scream. He laughs as he blocks it. "Put that out class." He says. They get to work on my mess.

I yell, "serpensortia!" A snake flys out of my wand at Tom. He laughs and makes the snake explode. He uses a wordless charm that does minor injury to me. It cuts my hand and arm all up. I take it and try to remember what spell he used to deflect. "Finit." I say. The spell is gone and I'm safe. He laughs.

"Ok class, you may all pair up. Bella, come to my desk." He says. I do. "My my, what a brave little girl you are. You took my spell full force. And now your bleeding. Let me heal that right up." He uses a silent spell and heals me up. "Thank you." I say. He nods. I watch the other.

The end of the block comes and it's also the end of the day. I walk to my room and snape and Tom are there.

"Bella." They both say.

"who is really bigger?" Asks Tom.

"You are." I tell him. He smiles at snape.

"Wow." Says snape. I smile and pull out the love potion.

"Tom, smell this." I tell him. He does.

"It smells like vanilla, rosemary, mint, and death." He says. Snape nods.

"It's Bella scent. You like her!" He says.

"So do you." Tom says back. I giggle.

"I think I will go hang out with slughorn, if you know what I mean. I need to get him on my side as well." I says. They nod. I change into a nice fitting dress. I get to slughorn's room and I knock on the door. He pops his head out, and opens his door when he sees me.

"Afternoon Bellatrix." He says. I walk into his room and I close the door.

"Afternoon." I say back.

"You can call me Bella, professor." I say as I sit on his bed.

"Ok Bella. You did wonderful today in potions class. I would have loved to see you make that pollijuice potion." He says. I smile. I then take out the vial of love potion and I open it.

"What do you smell professor?" I ask. He sniffs the air.

"I smell chocolate chip cookies, they are my favorite food." He says. I nod.

"Well I must be going." I say. I walk out. I walk back to my room. "Tom, Sev, I need help." I says. They both look at me. "Can you help me make chocolate chip cookies?" I ask. They nod. "Thanks, because I can't cook. Let's get to it." I say.

"We need to go to the kitchen. We will at night." Says sev.

I smile. "Ok."

At night we sneak into the kitchen. They get the chocolate and I get the bowls and stuff. When we find everything we get to work.

"Bella, this is a lot like a potion." Says snape. "So listen to me." I nod. He tells me what to do and how to do it. "Bella, this part requires a lot of wand work, so listen to me." Says Tom, I grab my wand and do everything he asks of me. Once I'm done they get the oven going and I put the cookies in.

"Bella." Says Tom. I look at him. "You can back away from the stove." I was sitting right in front of it. I nod and walk back to where they are. Tom takes my waist and pops me up onto the table in the middle of the kitchen.

"Now all we have to do is wait."

Soon the cookies are cooked. We each try one. "These are wonderful." They say, I nod. I bag the rest and leave the boys to clean. I run to my dorm. I get washed up and walk over to slughorn's dorm. I bring the cookies with me. I knock on the door. He comes out with his slumber wear on.

"O Bella, what are you doing here?" He asks.

"I made you cookies." I say. He smiles and takes them. "I hope you like them." I say. He takes one out and eats it. "Mmmmm, these are so good. I didn't know you could cook black." He says. I smile.

"Well I can't, I got a little help, but I did everything, they just told me how." I say. He nods.

"House elf's?" He asks.

"Something like that." I say. He smiles at me.

"Well Bella, these are wonderful. Thank you for making them." He says. I nod. I stretch, showing off my body. "Well I must get back to my room. Have a good night." I say. I walk out of his room. I walk to my room and get in bed. I fall a sleep fast.

The next day I wake up and get ready for school. We all go to the dinning room for breakfast, like always. Dumbledoor stands.

"Attaching everyone. We have a surprise for you all. Tonight everyone who wants to play on a team will have the chance to try out. Jut because you tried out last year doesn't mean you get a spot this year. Also every club will have a meeting after school tomorrow. I need to see Bellatrix Black in my office after breakfast. That is all." I groan. We all finish eating and then I head to his office.

"Bellatrix, how are you fitting in so far? Make any friends?" He asks.

"Im fine by myself" I say, answering both his questions. He nods.

"Your parents, you mother more, said that you don't make friends well. You should take classes with hufflepuffs today, seeig as you really dont have a set team." He says. He makes a paper float to me. I groan.

"Do I have to?" I ask. He nods. "Fine." First up is transfigamation.

Theres no one in the halls as I walk. Then I see a dark figure. He gras me so I punch him in the face, then kick him in the belly. Thats when I see who it is.

"Snape, I'm so sorry." I say. "Aren't you teaching a class right now" I ask. He shakes his head while holding his belly.

"I got slughorn to do it. Now come along to class." He says. I shake my head.

"I have transfiguration first." I say. "Hufflepuffs are friendly. I need to have class with them today." He groans. "They are the worst, at least when I have them I will have you." He says. I shake my head.

"I have potions with raven claw." I say. He nods.

"What do you have right now again?" He asks.

"Transfiguration." I reply. He nods.

"Have fun." I hug him.

"Bye." I say. We share a quick secret kiss.

"Bye Bella." He walks away. I walk to my class.

Once there I walk in. She stares at me and I give her a note. She nods.

"Bellatrix, why don't you sit next to over there?" She says. I ignore her and sit in the back corner. She shakes her head and keeps talking about shit I already know. Once we get to trying to turn part of ourselfs into a animal I pick my head and butt. I focus and little cat ears sprout from my head. A little tail makes it's way out the top of my pants. I meow like a cat. She stares at me.

"Very good Bellatrix." She says. We all morph back and head to next block. I have Tom. I walk in. He stares at me.

"I know." I sit on his desk.

"These people are way to happy. I can't believe they let mud-bloods go to the school. Then again Dumbledoor is a compleat idiot." He nods.

"This is my most hated block. Thank god you are here." I nod. People come in. This girl, a blond, stares at me. " , what is she doing here?" She asks.

"Class this is Bellatrix black." He says. "Why don't you go sit?" He asks. I see the blond is heading for my set, so I jump up and sit there. She looks at me and laughs. She's raven claw, a blue tie tells me as much. She leans down. "Don't get between me and my man." She says.

I turn to her, "really?" I ask. "Tom, can you tell this little girl to go sit." I ask.

"Fiona, go sit down." He says. She blushes and sits. "Ok class, today you will be practicing simple spells. Everyone pair up." He says. Fiona jumps up.

"Can I be your partner Tom?" She asks. He stares at her. "It's professor riddle. If you call me by my first name I will have you expelled." He says. She cringes. "No, pair up with Bella." He says. I smile. I get up and go to one of the dueling platforms. "Now Fiona, Bella is my best student," he says, "be carful." I smile. We bow and I do a fire spell. She screams and gets burned a little. "Bella, do go easy." Says Tom. I nod and flick my wand. The fire hits a force filed. "Can't have my classroom burn up again from you." He says. I laugh. I use the snake spell again and she screams again. The snake goes at her. "Bella! She isn't good enough to stop that!" He yells. I laugh and walk over. It's a python. I pick it up and wrap it around me.

"You scared little girl?" I ask. I throw the snake at Tom. Living things go through the force filed. He grabs it and it explodes in his hand.

"Your insane!" Screams Fiona.

"No deer, I'm just good." I say. I scream, "Expelliarmus." She goes flying off the stage. "I win." I say. "Tom catch." I yell before jumping off the stage. He catches me. "Thanks." I say. Fiona stares at me.

"You bitch!" She yells. I laugh.

"You're a spoiled brat. I won and your mad because I'm Toms favorite." I giggle. "You never had a chance." I say. "Thanks for catching me." Tom nods and puts me down.

"Bella, you shouldn't be so hard on my students." He says. I laugh.

"I'm sorry." I say. He nods. The bell rings and class ends. I pack up. Everyone goes to there next block. I feel arms around my middle. "Hey Tom. " I say. He rests his chin on me head, which means he's leaning down.

"Bella, do be kinder on my students, even if most are mud-bloods." He says. I nod.

"I need to go Tom. Next block." I say. He let's go of me. I start to walk then he grabs me again and pulls me to him. He kisses me quick. I kiss back. "Now really I need to go." I laugh. He smiles and lets goes again. I start to walk and he does it again.

"I don't want to let my Bella go." He says, I laugh.

"Do you want me late then a detention? We can't hang out after school." I say. He sighs and then let's me go. I walk out the door. "Bye professor." I say as I walk down the hall.

I get to my next class late. It happens to be potions. I look at snape.

"Sorry I'm late professor." I say.

He sighs. "Bella, please try to be on time. I don't want to have to give you a detention." He says. I nod. I look and she's there. That raven claw twat. And she's in my spot.

"Professor, where should I sit?" I notice there are no desks.

"You can sit at my desk with me Bella." He says. I smile at Fiona. She stares at me.

"If it makes Bella feel better she can sit here." She says. I laugh.

"Another crush?" I say. Her face goes red. I walk up to snapes desk and sit behind it next to him. Slughorn is in here. "Professor slughorn, can you do me a favor?" I ask. He smiles and nods. "Can you get me a soda from the teachers room? I'm not aloud in there." I say. He smiles again and runs to do my bidden. Fiona stares at me. I stare back.

"Everyone, we are making a potion of luck today. It's highly dangerous, but you raven claws are supposed to be smart. So ravenclaw pair up with a hufflepuff ." He ends. "Bella, you will work with me." He says. I smile. He makes everyone go up and get there ingredients, but just floats ours to us.

"Fiona is a bitch, can I just jynx her?" I ask. He sighs.

"How much I would love it, no." He says. I groan. We start working. I open my book and he stares at it.

"You got toms book, didn't you?" He asks. I nod. "He wrote with invisible ink in that, yes?" He does a spell and the ink lights up. It corrects all the ingredients. I smile at him.

"Professor, he's a genius." I say. He laughs.

"He's something." He puts his hand on my leg. Good thing we where behind the desk. We, aka I, start working. He rubs my legs. Soon slughorn is back. Snape removes his hand. Slughorn comes over and he got me a soda. I smile. I open it and drink it. I work and drink. Snape makes slughorn walk around and see what everyone is doing. After a long class, we all finish. He goes around and looks at them all. Any he thinks is off color or anything of that matter, he tells them to dump it. We only had one explosion. Fiona takes some of hers and drinks it before snape gets there.

Once there she asks, "professor can we hang out sometime?" He stares at her.

"No." He says. Then the funniest thing happens. She pukes. Right on his shoes. Or it would have been. I whipped my wand out and used a shield charm. It bounced off and back at her. She screams. I laugh.

"Slughorn, please bring this girl to the nurse." Says snapes. Slughorn does. As she is lead out she stares at me. I wave.

"Bye." I say. I look around the room. The bell rings and I laugh as I leave.


End file.
